For Jules
by Night Dame
Summary: Após o ataque em "The End Game", Finn está no hospital, em coma. Enquanto muitos já desistiram de uma recuperação, Russell ainda carrega a esperança em seu peito, esperando o momento em que ela irá acordar e voltar para seu mundo. Além, é claro, de ver o buquê de flores que ele comprou para ela.


Volte, Jules. Precisamos de você, da sua presença, sua alegria contagiante... eu preciso de você. Abra seus olhos, sorria mais uma vez, fale algo, reclame, grite... mas reaja, por favor.

Era a quarta semana seguida que eu a visitava no hospital. Final da tarde. Consegui uma brecha no trabalho para ir até lá. Comprei um buquê de flores já que o antigo havia murchado. "Por que dar flores a alguém que não as pode ver?" Me perguntavam. Minha resposta? Esperança. Sei que uma hora ela vai acordar e saber que tinha alguém olhando por ela.

Fiz questão de tirar as flores murchas e trocar a água do vaso. Não queria que ela acordasse e visse aquela cena; com certeza ia jogar uma piada dizendo que eu me importava mais em cuidar de cogumelos que flores. Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu sempre estava lá por ela, não por egoísmo, mas porque... eu... tinha alguém que... se importava com ela... que a amava.

O tempo passou. Um mês e meio de coma. Começavam os comentários pessimistas. "E se ela nunca mais acordar?" "Já parou pra pensar que está fazendo tudo isso à toa?" Ignorei-os, mesmo que uma pequena parte de mim chorasse profundamente ao pensar nisso.

Era um sábado à noite. Chovia pouco e estava frio. Nada disso me impediu de visitá-la. Entrei no quarto e a primeira coisa que meus olhos procuraram foi ela. Deitada em seu leito, de olhos fechados, 'dormindo', como se o som que saía da máquina de suporte de vida não atrapalhasse. Agradeci aos céus por ainda ouvi aqueles repetidos bipes.

Peguei uma cadeira e deixei-a perto de sua cama para que eu sentasse.

— Ei, Jules... — disse após segurar sua mão direta — estamos indo bem. Um pouco puxado no laboratório sem uma ajudinha sua... mas estamos no caminho. — dei uma breve risada.

Fiquei quieto por alguns minutos enquanto olhava para seu rosto. Era possível ver ainda algumas cicatrizes das feridas que aquele desgraçado deixou nela. Para o bem dele, estava bem longe de mim, porque eu seria capaz de por um fim em sua vida assim como ele fez com aquelas mulheres.

Deixei-me levar por estes pensamentos obscuros novamente. Respirei fundo e pressionei minha mão sobre a dela:

— Ele nunca mais vai machucar alguém, Finn... nunca mais.

O silêncio tomou conta de minha voz novamente. Encarei-a calado por mais um minuto. Meu tom mudou de justiceiro para preocupado.

— Estão querendo desistir de você. Eles acham que... talvez você pudesse ajudar as pessoas de outra forma. Tem muita gente que precisa de transplante. Mas... como poderiam fazer isso?! Seu corpo está se curando... você está prestes a melhorar por completo. Eu não posso deixá-la ir! Não dá, eu não consigo... eu sei que você vai acordar e levantar dessa cama.

Toda vez que eu falo meu coração espera que ela responda no mesmo instante.

— Você não desistiria de mim, não é, Jules?

Deslizei meus dedos sobre sua mão enquanto segurava-a fortemente. Beijei-lhe a testa e levantei-me.

Antes de sair do quarto voltei meu olhar a ela uma última vez:

— Eu vou esperar por você.

Não importa o tempo que for.

Dois meses e meio de coma. As vozes retornaram com mais intensidade: "Já se passou muito tempo, Russell." "Talvez ela não volte mais." Então é isso? Você não quer mais ficar aqui?! É egoísmo meu querer que você volte pra nós... pra mim?! Você não... não pode ir! Tem uma vida inteira pela frente!

Às vezes me arrependo de ter te trazido até Vegas. Assim não teria sido atacada por alguém em que nós trabalhamos exaustivamente para pegar em Seattle. Se ainda estivesse lá, poderia estar a salvo. Mesmo assim, me alegro de ter trabalhado com você novamente. Rezo para que esse caso não tenha sido o último, Jules.

Sexta feira. Fiquei duas semanas sem poder ir ao hospital. Ligava sempre que podia para saber sobre seu estado. O mesmo de sempre. Finalmente consegui visitá-la, algo que virou rotina em minha vida. Mas infelizmente, quanto mais o tempo passava, as chances de uma recuperação melhor ficavam mais distantes; era o que os médicos diziam.

Se eu tivesse chegado à sua casa antes...

Soube que as flores do jarro murcharam. Comprei mais um buquê, porém meu rosto já não olhava para aquelas flores com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes. E se eu tivesse que levá-las para seu túmulo ao invés de seu jarro em seu quarto de hospital?

Eu segurei o buquê com força até o quarto. Essa poderia ser minha última visita.

Sinto muito... Jules.

Toquei na maçaneta e abri a porta. Estava de cabeça baixa, sentindo como se tudo estivesse terminado e como se aquele fosse meu último adeus. Fechei a porta e caminhei até seu leito. Olhei para ela; tinha um rosto tão sereno, parecia alguém que dormia para renovar suas forças.

As flores murchas haviam secado. Virei-me para elas, pronto a retirá-las e colocar o novo buquê.

— D... Diebenkorn.

— Hã?

Essa voz...

Voltei-me para a cama quase num salto. A única pessoa que poderia dizer aquilo era...

—Jules?

Ela.

— Meu Deus... Finn...

Mal percebi que deixei o buquê cair de minha mão. Meus olhos se arregalaram como uma criança que há muito tempo não via a pessoa querida.

Ela estava sorrindo. Seus olhos se abriram aos poucos. Sua respiração estava um pouco lenta, mas normal.

— Finn? — eu não conseguia acreditar. Sonhei com o momento por várias e várias vezes, porém nada se comparava ao que presenciei.

Seu braço lentamente se estendeu para me alcançar. Rapidamente me agachei e segurei firme. Nossas mãos se entrelaçaram. Levei-a até meu rosto e fechei os olhos. Quando os abri, ela continuava a me observar com aquele mesmo sorriso. Após isso, se virou para o lado onde viu o vaso com as flores murchas.

— DB... — falou com uma voz rouca e balançando a cabeça. Sabia que ela ia caçoar de mim.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Deixei que elas murchassem, mas já comprei outras.

De repente soltei minha mão, o que a deixou confusa. Em poucos segundos peguei a cadeira próxima a mim e sentei o mais perto possível de sua cama. Peguei a mão dela novamente e daí não soltei mais.

— Você fez muita falta, Jules. — disse. Meus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Eu era uma pessoa difícil para chorar, só que dessa vez foi inevitável.

Falei pouco. Na maior parte do tempo ficávamos encarando um ao outro. Nós conversamos muito, com poucas palavras ditas.

Quando estava perto de abrir minha boca, meu celular vibrou. Trabalho.

— Preciso ir. Mas voltarei o mais rápido possível pra você, tá bem?

Ela assentiu. Mesmo concordando, percebi uma pontada de tristeza.

Aproximei-me e lhe dei um beijo na testa. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância e ambos trocamos olhares. Sem pensar duas vezes pressionei meus lábios aos dela, que não hesitou em nenhum momento. Aquele beijo durou alguns segundos e, ao mesmo tempo, uma eternidade na qual eu não queria que tivesse fim.

Então me afastei. Estava indo em direção à porta, quando ela falou:

— Obrigada.

— Pelas flores?

— Por não desistir de mim.


End file.
